Draco's Dream
by mistress charge
Summary: Draco has found himself ready to tease and create a hardship for Hermione, only it backfires.
1. Draco's Dream

Hermione found herself sitting in the Great Hall next to her two best friends, Harry and Ron. Everything seemed like a normal Monday morning, groups of people were talking loudly and eating trying to get ready for the day ahead of them. Hermione though, usually a book in hand could not get started. Her mind was still stuck on the dream she had been rudely woken up from. Her eyes kept glancing over to the Slytherin table to where a certain blonde haired boy was sitting in a group of his normal friends giving that same smug look he always gave. "Right, Hermione?" Ron had just nudged into her. She jumped just slightly and looked at him. "Wha-?" Ron frowned. "What is with you? You have been acting funny this morning." Hermione gave him a weird look like he was completely wrong. "I don't know what you are talking about Ron. I am just keeping my mind on the classes ahead." She said as she reached for her book bag, looking at her watch. Ron of course gave Harry a weird look and grabbed his book bag following after Hermione.

Draco sat there listening to the group around him. Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy and Zabini were all talking loudly and happily before they would go to their first class of the morning. Suddenly Pansy gave a noise of distaste and her dark eyes were on those of Hermione Granger. "There that mudblood goes with Potty and Weasel." Draco let himself look over at Granger and found himself giving a slight sneer. Though underneath the sneer he couldn't help but let his mind wander, especially since last night. For some strange reason he had had a dream about Hermione Granger. The worst part was it didn't involve torture, it didn't involve teasing. It was just her and him in one of the lower corridors and eventually leading them to a classroom that wasn't locked. Of course he had let his mind wonder off way to easily because Pansy was pouting and looking at him like he was purposely ignoring her. "Sorry I was just wandering how her parents didn't just dump her at a corner bin." That seemed to make things better for Pansy since she gave her ungodly loud laugh.

Draco watched as Pansy picked up her bag and looked at Draco expecting him to stand and walk with her to their first class of the day. He gave her his charming Malfoy smile waited for the rest of the group to stand before they started towards their first class.

Draco sat quietly in the Great Hall. His gray eyes staring at the food that he had barely touched. He was starting to become the last of the people to head off to bed. There was just something wrong with the young Malfoy he wasn't hungry and he didn't seem to be in the best of moods. His hand held a fork and he continued to push his desert around on his plate. Draco had gone and told Pansy and the rest to go ahead without him. The only two to remain behind were Crabbe and Goyle. The best part about it was they were always so busy with this part of dinner he really didn't have to think about them annoying him too much. Draco sighed slightly and after deciding that pushing his food around his plate wasn't going to help his mood he stood slowly from the table and without a word to Crabbe and Goyle started towards the hall that would lead down to the Slytherin Common Room.

Draco stopped about halfway to the corridor when someone caught his eye. She was alone for some odd reason. He had never seen her by herself in this area unless she was running off to the library. As she moved up the stairs Draco made a quick decision, he started to follow her but at a bit of a distance. Hermione had her nose in a book as she was walking the corridors so it made it a bit easier to follow since she wouldn't be looking around and actually paying attention. His mind was wondering over how she looked, he couldn't get it to stop. But as they climbed up towards the third floor Draco finally smirked as he decided it'd be good enough to call her attention. "Why so alone, Mudblood." It obviously would work. She had stopped and spun quickly around to face him. Of course she was less like Weasel and Potty, she didn't have her wand in her hand. "What are you doing up here, Malfoy. The Slytherin Common Room is down below. In case you were too slow to remember." Her book remained open and in her hands. Draco continued his simple smirk as he walked towards her. "Oh, I came for a little bit of a stroll. Now, where's your boyfriends. How strange to see you on your own, did they realize what they were hanging around and decide to throw the mudblood out of the group?" Hermione looked ready to spit fire at this point but her tone was cool when she spoke to Malfoy next. "Unlike the people you call friends mine don't ditch because of their blood status."

Draco moved yet closer towards her. His gray eyes were locked on her brown eyes. "You call those two friends? You Gryffindors are so lost." He said laughing. "Then again with them so attached to you one would think there is more going on." Hermione frowned and raised a brow. She rolled her eyes after a minute and started to walk along the corridor. "Get lost Malfoy. I would hate to have to send you running like the ferret that you are." He noticed that she had a smirk on her face as he started to go after her. He didn't reach for his wand. He simply grabbed her wrist and spun her around with a growl.

She had no fear in her eyes. She was still smiling. He glared down at her. How much of a bitch could she be? Hermione kept that smile on her face. Draco pulled his hand away from Hermione's wrist. "I'll need to be careful. I don't want to be infected with what you mudbloods carry nowadays." He gave a turn and started walking away from her. He gave a glare to himself. It was terrible! He had been beaten by the Granger girl again! He walked quickly trying to get back to the common room as fast as he could. What the hell happened? He couldn't have found anything at all to fight back to her? He was bothered by that. It was not his best battle and he knew it. Next time he would be prepared though. She would pay for making him look like an idiot.

Draco found his hand going through his blonde hair as he made his way through the dungeons now. He'd need some of his friends to keep his mind off of his failed attempt of pissing Granger off, of coming out on top.

Draco nearly jumped as he felt a hand on his arm and spun around suddenly. He only got a flash of brown hair and a strong push and he was suddenly slammed up against the wall. He was of course shocked as he felt a pair of lips press themselves against his. He had the idea then who it was. Or some sort of an idea of who it was anyway. Draco wrapped his arms around the woman that had pressed him against the wall of the corridor. He felt the hands of Granger find their way into his blonde hair.

He felt her pressing herself so tightly against him he knew what she was wanting. He smirked into the kiss and after a moment pulled the woman away from him. He had to have breath even though he wanted it. Draco looked into the woman's eyes, it was only a second but it felt like an eternity. Then it was back to the passion. Draco was unsure if it was from the hate and the disgust that made this so strong and right. One of those moments of what was wrong and right and the wrong made it so much better. He could feel her hands on him and the touch coming from her just seemed to set his skin on fire with want. There were so many moans coming each of them and nearly constantly. The touches were all different and strange. It wasn't like when he was with Pansy, it was past enjoyable. It was amazing!

Draco found himself breathing hard as Hermione pulled back from their kiss. Her hands were working under his shirt feeling his abs and running her nails over them. Her teeth found his bottom lip and she tugged on it with a growl. He found himself unable to resist the woman. What was going on? He felt his shirt being pushed up and he allowed it letting her remove his shirt. His mind was racing with questions and he knew keep your mouth shut don't ruin this feeling. Her lips were back on his as she started to work on his pants and his arms were around her as she started to push down on them.

Then it happened, a loud bang and suddenly his eyes were open and he was staring at the ceiling. Where was he? He looked over and saw what had happened, Crabbe had fallen out of his bed and created a ruckus. He made a slight face, annoyed with what happened. He rolled over as best he could, trying to get as comfortable as he could. What the hell was going on in his mind? That was the second night in a row he had a dream with Granger in it. He made a slight face. Great there would be something in his head all day tomorrow again. Draco rolled his eyes slightly and shut them a slight smirk coming to his lips. What was the possibility of it happening again? It was a fluke right? It was a phase. Something that comes and goes and hopefully this one would stay away completely.

((I know it's short and I apologize ahead of time for it. Hopefully they'll get longer.))


	2. Hermione's Part

Draco found himself sitting in Potions class with only one thing on his mind. Sadly it wasn't making the Gryffindor's lives hell while he could get away from any kind of trouble while being in his head of house's classroom. It was of the brown haired girl sitting just a table ahead of him. This didn't seem to be a short phase sadly enough. This had been the only thing on his mind since the dreams had started, and it never involved any evil plot. It was just how her lips felt on his, hearing her growl as she scratched at his abs. Having the lively banter of calling each other names that seemed to spice things up even more if that was possible. The only thing that bothered Malfoy the most right now was how he was messing up his potion in nearly every aspect. He had started off just fine with his memory potion, or was it a speed potion? Either way his mind kept wondering more and more to the dreams he had had. They seemed so real every time and yet he would wake up from a loud noise or Crabbe and Goyle trying to get him out of bed. It truly was an evil thing, possibly more evil than his self.

He was taken from his thoughts as Snape passed by his table and looked at the potion. He made a slight face and spoke very quietly so not to draw the attention of the class so all could see Malfoy was obviously failing considerably well at this potion. "What exactly have you been doing? Can you not see the board?" Draco shook his head ever so slightly. "Sorry sir, I have just been distracted." Severus stared at the potion before adding a quick work of his own making sure the potion was taken to a similar stage that would at least make it passable. "Continue from line fourteen, Draco." Draco gave a nod and looked at the board. The sentence next seemed to mess with his mind some more. _Add white powder leaf then stir Hermione clockwise five times and let sit for two minutes. _What the hell was that about? He kept staring at the board and it just finally hit him. He would be unable to focus and fix this potion correctly.

Draco's gray eyes stayed on the back of the bushy brown hair, he had forgotten about his potion after trying a few lines and let his mind wonder. Snape requested them to fill their vials and to clean down their stations. Draco of course didn't need to do this, Crabbe was already putting the potions on the desk and Goyle was cleaning the table down. Draco felt a pair of arms wrap around him and he blinked a few times as Pansy spoke in his ear. "What's wrong with you today? You have been so quiet." Draco of course had pulled his eyes away from Hermione acting like he had been staring at the blackboard this whole time. "Sorry, I just don't feel so well." Draco said lightly. This would give him a reason for not really talking and hopefully getting away early tonight in the common room. Pansy was stroking his hair and made a small face. "Don't worry dear. I'll take care of you." She said with her smug smile. Draco tried to suppress a groan and nodded slowly. "I don't know, I might eat and then have a bit of sleep and see if it helps." He replied as easily as he could without making it seem like he wanted to be left alone.

This seemed to leave Pansy a little lost on what to say. However, she nodded and gave a small smile. "Okay." Draco smirked as he stood and walking with his group headed to the Common Room only to give a glance at Hermione to see her talking quickly with Potty and Weasel. Draco reached the common room to drop his bag off and then continued up to the Great Hall.

It was weird how it happened. Hermione was sitting there in the library staring at the page of one of her books and writing things down quickly on one piece of very long parchment. She was thankful it was getting late as the library was quieter than normal. She didn't have to deal with whispers or people asking her for some kind of help on their homework that they had waited to do last second. Of course Hermione didn't exactly turn them down but she wasn't to straight give them the answers or tell them what to write down exactly. After all if she really didn't do it for Ron and Harry what made them think she'd do it for them?

Hermione was so busy with her homework she hadn't noticed that some random person was somewhere near her. Course he wasn't making any noise or making fun of her so why should she notice him? Hermione found herself starting to read more into the book than writing on her parchment. Her mind was focused on the homework Professor McGonagall gave her. It was all very interesting she was going to have to dig deeper into this. Maybe she could even do some extra credit on it. She stopped only to set her quill down and stretch. How many hours had she been here? "What Granger? Tired of being a know it all?" Without turning around she gave a slightly glare before speaking. "Why don't you go harass someone else Malfoy?" Of course that would be impossible for him. Hermione knew that she was one of his favorites to pick on apart from Ron and Harry. Hermione picked her quill up and started taking down more notes from the book only for Malfoy to keep going. "Why don't you do the favor of not trying to act like you are better than me then Granger?" Hermione gave a glare. Oh how she hated the blonde haired boy. He was nothing but a little bitch that had to have people fight his own battles.

Hermione went back to reading. If she ignored him she would get some peace and quiet. He would get bored soon and leave her alone completely. Or so she hoped. Her eyes were scanning the page, going from left to right looking at all the words but her mind wasn't focusing on them. She soon learned she had read the same page three times and hadn't taken in one word of it. How could Draco distract her so much?

It happened in the blink of an eye. Suddenly her hair was being held in a strong grip and pulling her head back and lips were pressed to her own. Hermione's eyes shot wide open as she stared at the blonde that came on with such force. What the hell was he thinking? What the hell was she thinking, because she had started to kiss him back! There had to be something wrong with her. She was enjoying this feeling. Draco's fingers in her hair in such a tight grip, how he was kissing her so roughly. How his tongue was already dominating over hers. She was lost in his feel and found herself pressing up against him. When had she risen out of her chair? Her eyes popped up and she managed to push back from Draco.

"What the hell Malfoy?" Hermione asked suddenly, though slowly. It was hard to keep her mind straight, it was still in the middle of its sudden intrusion. Draco smiled his cocky smile of his and started to kiss her once more holding her closer against him this time. She could feel his hands wondering over her body and felt herself starting to breathe hard and pulled back from his demanding kiss once more. "Draco…" She managed out as she felt his hands move under her school robes. His lips were on her neck and she felt her hands move to the back of his head and back. This was wrong but it felt amazing. She couldn't control herself and she knew she needed more.

Hermione found herself backed up against the table she had been reading at and willingly returned the kiss he once again started. Her back was pressed against the hard wood and she could feel Draco's hands starting to move slowly further down over her body, there was no stopping the moan that entered their kiss. As soon as she felt Draco's warm fingers on her inner thigh she found herself jolting up at the sound of an alarm. Her eyes looked around quickly and realized that this hadn't been happening. She was in her dorm, in her bed. Her heart was racing and she could still feel the excitement. What was that all about? She couldn't help but think it was a fluke, there was no way something like that would ever happen nor should it ever happen. Hermione watched as her dorm mates got slowly from their beds and worked on getting dressed and ready for the school day. Hermione frowned before she slowly started the process herself thinking of one certain blonde Slytherin.


	3. Trickery

Hermione found herself walking down to breakfast with Harry and Ron. They were both going on about something like Quidditch or something or another. She wasn't really paying attention as she took step after step down the same path to the Great Hall. Her mind was racing through about a certain dream she just woke up from with a blonde haired Slytherin. This wasn't supposed to be, there was no way that Malfoy was going to be doing anything like that. But then again he was still in her mind, taunting her with that smirk the force he had used on her. The whole thing still was so fresh in her mind. How his somehow rough hands ran over her skin and slowly up over her thighs. Dear lord she found herself giving a slight shake as a small shiver ran down her spine at how real it still felt in her mind. She didn't pay the boys attention and it seemed to come back to her. She was focused on his lips on hers and she heard her name being called. "Hermione!" They were about to walk into the Great Hall. She gave a jump and looked at the two. "Huh? What?" She asked. Ron seemed stunned that Hermione had been ignoring him. "I asked if you were going to give us some help with a History of Magic." Hermione gave a laugh and shook her head. Though her head stopped in the direction of the Slytherin table and her eyes went straight to the blonde headed snake that always tormented her.

Hermione noticed looked back at Ron and Harry as they went to their seats and started to load up their plates for breakfast. She wasn't exactly thrilled with the way Ron and Harry were expecting her to just hand over her work or help all the time. She started on her eggs and her eyes flitted over towards the Slytherin once more. She gave a small pause, did his eyes just move away from hers? Had he been looking over at her? It was impossible. He looked like he was set in a conversation with Pansy. What a lucky girl. She began eating more eggs. Harry and Ron were talking of the classes that were coming up soon. Hermione pulled a book out of her bag and propped it up against the juice before she started trying to read some. However it was not going to happen. Her eyes kept flicking up and towards the Slytherin table then back to her book. Damn her mind! She couldn't stand it!

"Hermione we are going to be late." Ron spoke with a frown. What the hell was with this woman!? She was so far out of it! Her mind was so far in the clouds. Hermione quickly snatched her book and threw it in her bag and jumped up to join the boys. They began their way up to Transfiguration with Hermione talking to Ron the whole time, arguing more like it.

Draco found himself looking off towards the entrance to the Great Hall and he gave a slight face as Hermione was leaving. Thank god no one had noticed. Draco found himself standing and pushing his plate a bit away from him. He gave Pansy a smile before speaking and cutting her off from asking. "I will meet you at class. I left something back in my dorm." Draco found himself able to slip away with no problem what so ever. Thank God pansy didn't want to go back with him. Of course he would have managed to slip away easily enough, just with a little more work.

Draco found himself passing where the Slytherin's were to go down to get to their Common Room. He gave himself a smirk as he quickly stepped up the stairs. He knew the where the Gryffindors would be. He knew where one would be the one he needed to be with right at this moment. His own dream had been driving him crazy and he needed to see if the real thing was the same or if he should sit tight with his dreams and let the best things happen there. His eyes were open to every little detail trying to find the scraggly brown hair that belonged to the girl he was after. However, he seemed blind to it. Where the hell was she?! Draco started to get frustrated with each step he took and didn't find her. He was going to end up being late for class and he could only imagine how that would look for him.

He had turned around as soon as he heard the bell for the classes to begin and frowned, heading for his first lesson of the day. What a large pain in the ass! As soon as he started to reach the stairs he felt a push on his own body and felt another pressing up against him. His lips were covered with another's and he couldn't help but give a smirk. The brown hair was all he could see as it began. He felt his arms wrap around her and pull her even closer against him. His tongue had passed her lips and was toying with hers. The moan she released was heaven. Her hands and fingers on him made a fire burn where they had passed over. Oh she was just as good as in his dreams. How he couldn't help but want more. Draco found himself pulling back from her and making his way into an empty classroom, holding her hand the whole time, not wanting her to think he had dropped her in that instance.

Draco shut the door and pulled her against him once more. His fingers moved over her sides and worked on her robes pushing them off of her body. His lips had broken from hers and were working on her neck, listening to her heavy breathing and moans. Draco grinned as he felt Hermione's fingers slide into his hair and run along the back of his neck. Draco growled and ran his fingers up under the start of Hermione's shirt. Her skin seemed warm and inviting for all of Draco to have. He needed this more than anything. His fingers gripped Hermione's shirt and pulled it off over her head. The simple white bra made this somehow more erotic, somehow more thrilling.

Draco let his lips press to Hermione's in a quick kiss before his lips made a trail down over Hermione's neck and slowly over the top of her breasts. Draco listened to her give another moan and let his hands wonder over her waist and slowly come up to cup her breasts. He heard another moan and Draco pressed his lips to Hermione's as he squeezed what was in his hands. Her gasp was enjoyable, to feel it upon his lips. He had started to remove her skirt when he heard the door slam open and he jumped. His eyes shot open and he was staring at Pansy who had come to wake him. What the hell was going on!? It had felt so real and now it had been ripped away from him? How the hell did this happen? "You are going to over sleep Draco." Pansy said as she went to him and ran her fingers through his hair. Draco tried to turn away and Pansy gave a smirk. "Well, what do we have here?" She asked with a smile and a kiss to his lips. "Someone dreaming of me?"

Draco smiled slightly and gave her a kiss. "Of course. I need a shower." Draco said as he started to stand up and grabbed some clean clothes. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go upstairs." Draco left Pansy to herself and quickly went out to shower. He hated himself big time for the fact that he had another dream! ANOTHER DREAM! He was ready to beat something for this. He hated it. He gave a smile none the less and began his shower.


	4. The Encounter

_I know my chapters are short and I apologize for the long span that was between chapters two and three. Hopefully that will not happen again. I'm not exactly sure where this story is moving but I will figure out soon. _

Draco found himself sitting at the table frowning at his plate and kind of stirring food around. He had eaten a good bit but at the same time he had filled up and his stomach was making a fuss at him for it. His mind however wasn't focused on that. It was on the dream and how real it had been in his mind. While he was in the shower he was doing nothing but cursing Pansy for disrupting his place. It had been so perfect and he had never wanted anything more than what he had in his dream. She had been so perfect, the sweet smell of her and the warm touch that seemed to send his own skin on fire when he touched her. Lord she was just something special and he needed her more than anything. Why was this going on? Why did it happen like this? His parents would kill him if they knew what was going on.

Pansy had tried talking to him all through the meal after no real answer came after the third time it was left to that. There was no way of getting him to talk. Draco eventually stood up and grabbed his bag making a slight face. When his group made to stand up he shook his head slightly. "It's alright I am going to run to the Hospital Wing and see if Madame Pomfrey can help me out with how I'm feeling." Of course for some odd reason they all seemed to fall for it. He got away lucky. He put his bag over his shoulder and started to walk out of the Great Hall with no real intention of actually going to the hospital wing. For some reason his mind just wouldn't let him get over what had been given to him only a short time ago. It was really throwing his thoughts and his mood off. He hadn't even taken to making fun of any of his normal people.

Draco stopped only to lean on the wall wondering what it was his mind would let him do without the feelings and thoughts he was having. He gave a shake of his head and ran his fingers through his hair before he started to walk down the hall again. Draco walked blindly down the corridors before someone had passed by him and a familiar scent reached his nose. His head came up and he looked around. Dear lord he knew that smell and once he got a glimpse of the brown hair he knew. Suddenly without a moment to lose Draco went after her. He didn't give it a thought and he suddenly wrapped his fingers around the girl's wrist and then pulled her into an abandoned classroom. Draco made sure not to say a word as Hermione had gasped.

Draco pushed Hermione up against the door and had pressed his lips against hers. His hands were on her arms as he had her against the hard wood of the door. Draco didn't get a reaction out of the girl that he usually did when something like this happened. Or at least the reaction that Draco had wanted to get out of her. He pulled back and stared into the brown eyes of the woman. He kept his hands on her arms and then it happened so suddenly. Her hands were on the back of his arms and she had pressed her lips against his. Draco found himself kissing her back and wrapping his arms around her. This was what he had wanted. This had better not be a dream. He thought to himself as he let his tongue flick over her lip. Hermione gave a moan and Draco found her hands running through his hair. _This would be amazing if it was real._ Draco gave a small smirk into the kiss before his hands had started to push the school robes off of Hermione's shoulders, taking the sleeves off from her arms. She had willingly let him take that part off. She wanted this as much as he did. There was no denying it or she'd have pushed him away and would have slapped the hell out of him for doing so.

Draco found Hermione's fingers running over his arms and he nipped at her lip. His fingers started to work on the buttons of her blouse, pulling it open and sliding it down over her arms. Draco began to kiss over her neck and ran his fingers over her sides. Why was she so enticing? What was wrong with him? She was a mudblood. She was beneath him. He found his hands coming up over her sides and cupping her breasts. He gave them a squeeze and heard her moans. He felt the heat growing hotter within him. Draco found himself pressing up more against Hermione and felt her tongue against his as their kiss grew hotter.

Hermione didn't know what the hell was going on but she was letting it all happen. There was something about him that made her want even more. But something happened as Draco felt Hermione back off from the kiss. Draco stopped to as he saw Hermione's head turn and a look on her face. Some of the color seemed to drain from it and her breath caught. Draco stopped and listened and found that he could hear two voices and they were very close by. Draco pulled back Hermione and watched as Hermione started pulling her clothes back on. He didn't blame her. If they were caught in this position things could go horribly wrong. And this was definitely not what was needed.

Draco stayed as still as possible. He could hear the voice of Albus Dumbledore and now he was able to hear the voice of McGonagall. It'd be Hermione's biggest fear to have these two come forward into this room and see what had been going on. Once the voices had passed and sitting completely still for what seemed like an hour Hermione turned on him with a glare. "What the hell were you thinking?" Draco smirked. "Exactly what you were." Hermione glared still and then turned and opened the door nearly running from the room. Draco continued his smirk and soon left the room on his own going towards his class. He had started it and hopefully Hermione would be the one returning for him, to continue what they had started.


	5. The Next Move

_I apologize for any grammar errors or punctuation errors or any confusion going on in the story. I tend to multitask when I am writing my stories and I do not read over them. I apologize for anything like that and will try to focus more on what I am writing than anything else. _

Hermione found herself seething. She had made it through the hallways of Hogwarts up to her Charms class where nearly everyone was so shocked to see the Hermione Granger late for class. Even Professor Flitwick seemed shocked. Of course she had done it only once before in Charms class. Hermione took her seat with Ron and Harry. Both seemed just as shocked as the rest. Ron was the quickest to start on Hermione as soon as Flitwick began his lesson. "What the hell, Hermione?" His eyes were wide and round. For a moment it nearly reminded her of a house elf. She was unsure how to explain to him what happened, she hadn't even thought of an excuse while she was storming her way up to her classroom. With her quick mind she gave a shake of her head. "I got caught in the library doing some finishing touches on my Potion's essay and then I had to-" She paused for a moment and started to turn a dark shade of red as she turned her attention to the board taking down the notes that she had missed. "Well I got caught in the restroom." For some odd reason this seemed a thousand times better than telling them exactly what had been going on. Of course at this point Harry and Ron were dying of silent laughter. They couldn't seem to get over such toilet humor related things. Sometimes she really hated boys. They were definitely something else. Hermione gave a roll of her eyes as she felt the blush of embarrassment leave her cheeks. Why were boys such jerks when it came to this kind of thing? It's alright they didn't have a clue that something else had been going on.

Professor Flitwick stopped his discussion of their recent charm work and gave them all a wide smile. "Let's give this a try now shall we?" Hermione continued to take the notes down on a piece of parchment while everyone else began their charm work. Ron of course being an ass told her to hurry so that she could show them all how it was done. That was if she didn't have to go running to the bathroom again. Hermione stopped and gave him a look that wiped the smile off his face. She couldn't help but give a small smirk as he watched his eyes move to what he was doing and muttering something along the lines of how she could be the only person to give a look just like his mother. Hermione found herself slowly writing with her quill, her mind slowly drifting off towards the empty downstairs classroom where she had been with the king of Slytherin. She had stormed off only because she had been terrified that they might have been caught. And she would hate to see what would happen to her reputation or what Professor McGonagall thought of her after having such a close call. But she had to admit, it had all been great, the pleasure and the feel of him. Hermione let the thoughts and feels of what had just happened fill her mind. She let the feel of him fill her thoughts. She loved everything he had been doing to her. She loved how he had pushed her so forcefully up against the door and started to ravage her. It was everything in her power to keep her breathing normal as she let her thoughts flow through her first experience with such a thing. Her eyes started to shut as she went back to the classroom. Her body seemed to be feeling what had been going on in that classroom, the feel of his rough fingers, the feel of his lips on her lips and his lips on her neck. Hermione had wrapped her fingers in his hair and she found herself enjoying being able to touch him and to hear him moan against her skin.

When she felt him grip her breasts she had pressed so willingly up against him. But it had all been ruined before Draco could begin anything else. She had heard voices breaking through the mist of her pleasure. She had nearly stiffened completely when she recognized the voice of her own Head of House speaking. Then Draco had stopped. The voice that replied to her Head of House had given her an even larger shock. It had been the Headmaster. Why the hell was she thinking of these things? Why was she not focused more on Draco and what he had been doing to her? She could only guess the fear of someone finding out what she had been doing was still rattling her brain. "Hermione, what the hell are you doing?" The voice of Ron came through her thoughts. Her eyes shot open and she looked over at Ron. "Nothing, I was just thinking of the work this charm requires." She lied hastily. Her eyes roamed across the class before she started to take on the work of doing the charm perfectly before anyone in her class.

Hermione found lunch rather hard to get through, much harder than any of her classes by far. There was no denying she could feel his gray eyes on her, waiting for the Gryffindor to make a move. Hermione however kept her eyes on her book that was propped up against the pumpkin juice. She of course did not make the fatal mistake of staying quiet the whole time. Hermione had started small talk between Ron and Harry. The worst part about this small talk was that it had turned towards Quidditch. Or was that a good thing? Hermione however took notice just barely of the blonde haired boy from Slytherin rising from his seat. He had grabbed his bag. Hermione shook her head there was a part of her that wanted to follow after him and continue what he had started early this morning. Sadly, another part of her kept screaming how insane she was for wanting to do a thing like that. Her eyes had stopped scanning the book but instead were set on the back of Draco as he started to leave the Great Hall and head down towards the dungeons. She could chase after him and there would probably be no problem on having some bit of privacy down there. No one really liked the dungeons except for the snakes and they were currently all busy with their work. Suddenly her mind was made up. Hermione pulled the book from in front of her and looked at Ron and Harry. "I have to get to the library before Ancient Runes. I'll see you afterwards."

Ron and Harry gave a wave as she smiled at them. She hated keeping a secret from them but she knew all too well about their reactions. She would let this secret go to the grave with her. Hermione quickly tried to navigate her way through the corridors leading to where Draco had headed. She needed to know where to get to the Slytherin Common Room and needed to beat Draco there so that she was locked out. She went left down a corridor walking as quickly as she could without making too much noise. She didn't want Draco to hear her approaching. Hermione turned right and then nearly immediately turned right again. She sometimes hated this school for their trickery. They were a pain in the ass for all these twisting winding passages. Hermione turned left and took in a breath. She could see him walking ahead of her. That blonde hair and his form gave it all away. He was alone. This was great. Hermione started to move as silently and quickly as she could towards the Slytherin. There were currently no doors she could push him into. This had to be quick if she didn't want anyone seeing her. Hermione felt her tongue slip out and lick her lips getting them wet as they felt awful dry. Then again her mouth seemed to be awful dry as well. _So far so good. _Was all she could think since he had not turned around on her and frightened the piss out of her. She felt a smirk coming to her lips as she got closer to the blonde haired man.

Hermione couldn't stop herself; she grabbed his arm and turned him around roughly. There was no time for him to react she was pressed up against him and already had him against the stone wall. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and once she felt his arms around her waist and him returning the kiss she felt a moan leave her throat. Hermione felt his tongue push through and play with her own. It was heaven that was all she could think. That was all she wanted to think. Hermione gave a little jump as she felt his hands grip her ass roughly and give it a squeeze, but it didn't stop her from giving a moan into the kiss. At that moment she could feel it all happening again. She could feel the familiar fire form over her body and felt something stirring in her stomach. Hermione felt his mouth leave hers and start working over her cheek and slowly over her neck as she felt him press against her. Another moan left her lips and yet her eyes came open at the object she could feel right now pressing against her. He was certainly just as excited as she was. Hermione felt his rough hands slide under her skirt and up over the back of her legs. She suddenly grabbed his hands and though she was breathing so hard it seemed impossible for her to talk. "We need a room." Draco gave a growl. She knew it was taking up time from what could be happening. Draco looked down the corridors before he wrapped an arm around her waist and lead her down the corridor. Hermione walked with him giving a jump as he felt a sharp slap to her ass. She looked at him and begged silently for him to find a room to take advantage of.

Hermione went a good bit down the corridor before Draco stopped at a door and pulled it open. He walked Hermione through before he pulled her close against him. Hermione gave a moan as he started to kiss her roughly. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he started to back her slowly up. Hermione felt something hard bump against her ass and Draco stopped walking her back. His tongue was working against hers and she felt him laying her back. Once Hermione was flat on her back on a desk Draco started to suck on her neck and work on the buttons on her blouse. Hermione was breathing hard a leg had come to sit up on the desk pressing against his side. Draco finally got the last button undone and pulled it open, taking both robes and blouse off her arms leaving them for her to lay on. Hermione felt his lips moving from her neck finally. She knew there would be a mark there and yet she didn't care as she felt his lips moving over her collarbone and his fingers were pulling the straps of her bra down over her shoulders. "Oh. Draco." Hermione managed out in a moan. She moved her arms willingly taking the straps off. Draco's lips made their way to the top of her breasts and she felt her fingers run over his shoulders as she bit her lip.

She could see Draco smirking as he flipped the cups of the bra down finally exposing Hermione's breast to him finally. Hermione watched as Draco took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth and suddenly her head was thrown back and her back arched as she gave a moan. Hermione felt his tongue flick over the nipple before he gave it a slight bite. Hermione let another moan leave her lips and her fingers wrap in his hair keeping his head where it was. She was in heaven and when he moved a free hand up to the other breast and cupped it and squeezed it she wanted more. It was so much already. "Draco." Hermione gasped out. She couldn't wait for what was to come but already she felt so close to the edge. Draco sucked on Hermione's nipple as his fingers pinched and squeezed the other. She couldn't take it. All of it felt so great. Then suddenly his hand was gone from her nipple and sliding down over her stomach. Her eyes were shut as she felt his hot mouth on her nipple and his fingers running over her. But as Draco's fingers ran over her bare thigh she let her legs open slightly. Hermione felt Draco's fingers moving more over her thigh and slowly under her skirt. Her eyes were shut tightly as she let the things run through her mind. And then suddenly Draco's fingers were right there. They had brushed over her panties. Her eyes opened as she let out the loudest moan yet. She heard Draco give a small laugh. "I see someone is enjoying this." Hermione gave a nod of her head. "God yes." Hermione felt Draco start to pull the panties down over her legs. The whole time Hermione lifting herself to help him. She no longer went to thinking just feeling as his mouth moved to her breasts against and his fingers were running back up over her thighs and under her skirt. Her fingers were wrapped in his hair and her moans were slowly growing louder as she felt his bare finger brush over her pussy. She shut her eyes tighter as she felt his finger slowly running over the lips of her pussy, playing with the juices and rubbing lightly against her clit.

"What the hell is-" Hermione shot up and stared at the door. There she was her shirt off and her bra pulled down and Draco with his hand up her skirt and her panties missing with Professor Snape standing there. Hermione found herself blushing a dark shade of red as she ripped her cloak up and covered herself. "Ah, miss Granger." A smirk had come to his lips. "I wouldn't have thought I'd catch you with someone of such stature. Maybe Weasley and Potter but not Draco." Hermione covered her face as she made sure to keep her body covered. "Granger get dressed and both of you come with me." Snape waved Draco out of the room and followed standing right behind the door waiting on Hermione. The horror and shock of what the hell just happened was already eating her alive. She wanted to die of humiliation. She started to pull her clothes on right and once settled started slowly for the door. If she was to open it was she going to end up with the school there to see what she was doing? Snape started to walk and they both followed after him. Hermione looked at Draco and he looked rather pale. Maybe there was worry over the fact that his father might find out, or that he may end up expelled. Hermione gulped, this was not happening. The horror of this kicking them both out made her stomach turn and twist. She was not feeling good. She needed a bathroom, badly. Hermione followed through the door that Snape had just held open. She was in his office. This was a first. This was bad. Her mind wouldn't leave her alone. Snape pointed to two chairs that had appeared and they both sat very quietly as if they were about to face the grim reaper. "Well, if this isn't an ugly situation."


	6. Screwed

_Honestly I don't know where the Snape part came in. I think I'm just making this story last as long as I can. I'm not too sure. I think this may turn into both characters point of view._

Draco found himself sitting in his Head of House's office with nothing but fear running through him. Of course moments ago it was something a thousand times better. He found himself staring down at the hard cold floor. The look his professor had given him when he was out of the room and they waited on Hermione was enough to instill every bit of fear into Draco. He was now in panic mode. Things had been going so right and then it was all cut off. His gray eyes shot over to look at Hermione and saw she looked like she was going to be sick. "Well if this isn't an ugly situation." Draco gave a start and stared at his Head of House. He didn't know what to say or if he should say anything. There was a long silence as Snape went to his fireplace and threw floo powder into it. "McGonagall we need a talk." There was a moment of silence and Draco looked over towards Hermione again. She had her face in her hands and seemed to be a very bright red. Draco looked back over towards the fireplace to see a flash of green as the flames leapt to life and McGonagall stepped out of Snape's fireplace. She seemed a bit confused and when she saw the two students sitting at the desk her frown increased. Snape walked around to the front of his desk and McGonagall followed staring at the two students. Severus let a smirk come to his lips. "I have just found these two in one of the empty classrooms right after lunch was done. It did not seem as if they were in the middle of dueling either." Snape seemed rather pleased at what was going on. McGonagall seemed to frown more and more with each word Snape said. Her eyes were placed right on Hermione as she kept her head down. "It seems Miss Granger likes to be a little sneak around the castle. I found her and Mr. Malfoy about to have relations."

McGonagall looked ready to spit fire. "Is this why you were late for Charms Miss Granger?" The words weren't shouted but nearly hissed. Hermione sat still for several seconds before giving a slow nod. "Yes." Her voice was strained and seemed ready to break. McGonagall snapped however. "Fifty points from Slytherin and Gryffindor as well as a month detention for the both of you." She looked ready to snap them both in half. "And I'll be writing to both of your parents!" She looked at Snape. "IF that is agreeable to you as well Severus." Snape who kept his eyes upon Granger gave a nod. "It seems only fit." He looked over at Draco. "I should write to Lucius, seeing as I am the head of house." Draco didn't know whether to feel comforted by such a thing or to feel terrified. At least McGonagall might spare the details but Snape could ruin it all. Then again Draco was a favorite why would Snape do such a thing. He let these things fill his mind as Snape and McGonagall were talking. His eyes shot over towards Hermione who kept her head down. He let his head snap back to the Professors. It was settled they would both be serving detentions for a month, each Head would write to their student's parents and fifty points would be deducted from each house.

McGonagall gave a glare towards Hermione. "Miss Granger if you will follow me." She waited for Hermione to stand and walked out with her, leaving Draco with Snape. His Gray eyes looked up at his Professor and he began to speak. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to let this happen." But whatever he was going to say next died out as Severus gave him a look that could pierce steel. He just stared at Snape and the man sat behind his desk before speaking. "What the hell were you thinking Draco?" He asked with a hiss. "First off, a mudblood. Secondly, Granger?" He shook his head in disgust. "I don't know what to say to you but I'm afraid your father and your mother will have a full load to unload upon you once I have informed them of what has happened." Draco looked shocked. He really didn't expect Snape to do this. He tried to find his voice but it was lost. He just managed to open and close his mouth a few times before he shook his head. "No, sir. You can't tell them about this. My father would kill me." Snape gave a nod. "And you would deserve it for meddling with such filth." Draco found himself sitting quietly. "Your first detention will be tomorrow night my office at eight. Don't be late Draco." Snape finished. Draco stood up slowly and nodded. "Yes, sir." He left the office quickly. Was there any point in going to his classes anymore? He felt like shit now. Draco bit his lip as he walked the corridors. He wondered how Hermione was doing with McGonagall.

Hermione found herself following behind McGonagall. Her pace was quick. She didn't want to anger her Head of House any more than she already had. She could hear her Professor breathing rather hard. She didn't know what over took her to do such stupid things. She had her face in her hands again. She felt so sick at the moment. Hermione found herself entering Professor McGonagall's office and bit her lip. "I'm so sorry Professor. I don't know what came over me!" She was on the verge of tears. Professor McGonagall looked at Hermione and pointed to a chair. "Sit, Miss Granger." Hermione sat down in the chair and bit her lip staring at the floor. Professor McGonagall took a seat across from her. "What the hell were you thinking Granger?!" Hermione shook her head and could feel the tears building. "I don't what happened. I'm sorry Professor. I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking." McGonagall glare said enough. "That was the stupidest thing you could do Granger! And you are supposedly the brightest witch of your age! I don't think people will call it smart! Neither will your parents!" Her breathing was hard and she shook her head. "Not to mention Ravenclaw has taken the lead in points!" She was seething. Hermione felt a tear slide down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away. She would hold it back for now. "Professor I am sorry. It won't happen again." It was stupid to say. She knew. Hermione put up with an ear full for another half hour before Professor McGonagall stood up and released Hermione.

Hermione joined the rest of the students in the Great Hall. She made it before Ron and Harry and began eating slowly. Picking more at her food than anything. Her appetite was gone and she didn't know if it would ever come back. Hermione pulled her book out and started to read. She had already spoken to her professors on having missed classes. She hated how she was feeling and she refused at all to make any eye contact with Draco. She was so disgusted with herself she got up and walked away from the Great Hall and up towards the Common Room. Hermione rubbed her eyes and went to her dorm where she pulled the blankets back and started to change into her pajamas. This was all a dream. She would wake up soon and realize it was one of those dreams. Hermione sighed and laid down in bed pulling the hangings closed. She closed her eyes and turned onto her side. Please let it be a dream.


	7. Perfect

_I apologize for the last chapter. In my head this last chapter did not work out amazingly. I seemed lost through most of that. I also was unsure how to carry that chapter. I might have been tired and that screwed me. I hope this one is plenty better. _

Draco found himself walking out of McGonagall's office. It had been two weeks of straight detention. He was tired. He was running late on his homework. His friends were even wondering what he had done to get detentions for so long. He of course had made up some excuse involving McGonagall making some bullshit story up to get him into trouble since he had been harassing the mudblood, Granger. It took a bit to tell the story just right but in the end they seemed ok with what was happening. However, things were not okay with his parents. He had received two different letters both on the same day both very long in length. He had been glad neither was a howler but he could only guess his parents didn't want to let it slip he was caught with a mudblood. He had held off on reading them until he was in the privacy of his dorm. His mother seemed rather distraught over the whole thing and yet seemed to blame herself. Yet, being the mother that she was she loved him still and wished that it was a once in a life time thing. A smile had come to his lips with that letter. His mother would always love him no matter what and he was grateful. His father was of course a different story. Lucius had not been so forgiving. Lucius had pretty much all but abandoned him. He was still unsure of that and when he was to return home he would see how his father would really act. Of course he'd give it a shot later on. He just didn't know if he wanted to return home for Easter. He might need to give his father some more time to relax and cool off.

Draco worked his arm and sighed. In all of the mess he was still having dreams about Hermione. It was weird. Draco turned to head down towards the dungeons and work his way towards his dorm. He wondered how Hermione was doing with hers. Snape had the pleasure of having her in his class and he wondered what pleasures she was doing this evening. It was no surprise that between him and Hermione nearly everything within that classroom was taken care of. Draco turned a corner and collided with someone. He stayed on his feet and watched as a fluff of brown hair moved past his face. Suddenly Draco felt a smile slide onto his lips. Just the person he was thinking about. "Damn it." He heard her say. Draco reached out and took hold of her hand and pulled her to her feet. Hermione's eyes were wide when she realized who it was. She quickly turned the corner and started to walk away. Draco grinned and followed after her. "Where are you off to?" He asked quietly though loud enough for her to hear. "To my Common Room. I don't need any more detentions Malfoy." She started to pick up speed and took the stairs two at a time. Draco laughed and kept up with her. "Hermione." Once they reached the top of the stairs Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her around. "What's got you running?" He knew what was wrong. She was embarrassed when they were caught and she had the same punishments as he did. Draco had been having a time trying to get her alone. It had been impossible until now. Draco licked his lips as he watched her look into his eyes. He started to grin and felt her pull her wrist away. She started back up the stairs and he followed after her. "Hold on woman." He called to her.

Hermione was at the top of the stairs and turned around with a glare. "You will address me by my name not woman!" She hissed at him. Draco kept his grin and moved up towards Hermione. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and whispered softly. "Hermione." He smirked as he felt her melt against him. Draco began to kiss over her neck and working slowly higher up to her lips where he kissed her roughly. He heard her moan into the kiss and felt her arms wrap around him. Draco flicked his tongue against her lips and felt her open up completely to him. There was always something pleasing in over powering Hermione Granger. He let his tongue play with hers and after a short time he felt her pull back. Draco looked at her and saw the same lust in her eyes that he was feeling. Hermione grabbed his hand and lead him along through the halls quickly. He followed without a question. His eyes occasionally glancing over her body. Lord how he wanted her. He wanted to strip her down and have her. He wanted to feel her warm skin against his. They stopped somewhere in the middle of a corridor. He wasn't sure what the hell they were doing. He just wanted to have her in an empty class and to take advantage of her. Hermione began pacing and suddenly a door popped open. Draco was ready to slap himself. How could he forget?

Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her through the door. He glanced around. A bed? She wanted it too. The room was dim and candles were there only bit of light that they had. Draco turned and shut the door. When Draco had turned around Hermione had thrown herself onto him. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her roughly. Hermione moaned into the kiss once more and Draco felt her fingers in his hair. His tongue played with hers. There would be privacy and no one barging in on them. It would be great. He ran his fingers up over her back and pulled her robes off. Hermione pulled completely away from him and smirked as she pulled her shirt off and lay upon the bed. Draco climbed onto the bed and started to kiss over her neck. The mark he had put there when they were caught had left her skin. He gave a smirk and started to kiss over her collarbone and along the top of her breasts. Her breathing was already fast and shallow. Draco pulled the straps of her bra down over her arms. Draco began to suck on the top of Hermione's breast. He heard her moan and he reached under her beginning to unsnap her bra. Hermione arched up and let his hands have more room. He got it undone and pulled it free moving his lips down to take her nipple into his mouth. Hermione gripped his hair once more and arched her back again.

Draco ran his fingers over her skin as he let his mouth move to her other nipple. His teeth dragged lightly over it and he felt Hermione's fingers tighten on his hair. Draco started to let his fingers move over her stomach and then began to move them over the skirt she was wearing. Lord how Draco was thankful that the girls at school were to wear skirts. Draco started to move his hand up over her thigh and under her skirt his fingers brushing over her panties. He felt her legs open more to him and heard her breath catch. Her fingers were there tightly in his hair. Draco knew Hermione wanted this as bad as he did. Draco let his hands work up her skirt and pull her underwear down over her legs and off completely. Draco flicked his tongue over her nipple before he let his mouth cover hers in a kiss. His fingers were moving back up over her thighs and brushed lightly over her pussy. He could feel how wet she was smirked as she broke their kiss and gasped. Draco let his finger run lightly over her clit and felt her arching up and pressing against his fingers. Draco smirked and let his finger slide slowly and started to slip it inside of her. Hermione seemed ready and pleased with the way it was going. She let out a moan and her eyes were shut. Draco let his finger slide completely into her. Draco leaned down and let his mouth suck roughly on the top of her tit as he worked the one finger slowly. Hermione was moaning and as Draco started to slowly add a second finger she took a moment to adjust.

"Draco." Hermione moaned out. She looked at him. He smirked and kissed her. His fingers were working slowly still as he flicked his tongue over hers. She was starting to work her hips against his fingers. Draco pulled back from Hermione and started to pull his robes off. He hadn't gotten it all the way off when he felt Hermione starting to get his shirt off. Draco laughed as it seemed like Hermione was ripping his shirt off. He pulled his shirt off completely and before he could do anything else Hermione started on her pants. Hermione paused for a couple of seconds and looked at Draco before she pulled his pants down leaving him in his boxers. Draco watched Hermione and took in a deep breath. He ran his fingers through her hair. He wanted her so bad right now and he didn't even know how long he would last. Hermione looked up at him before she looked at his boxer shorts. Her fingers had wrapped around the band and started to pull down on it. Draco licked his lips as he watched the so innocent good girl pull his boxers off. She seemed unsure what to do and he gave a moan of his own as he felt her fingers wrap around his dick. Draco watched as she started to move her hand over the length of him and he took in a deep breath. Draco let his head fall back as he felt Hermione's tongue flick over the tip of his cock. He couldn't believe what was going on. Draco found one of his hands wrapped in her hair as she continued to work her hand. Every now and again she would flick her tongue over the tip.

Draco kept a hold of her hair and moved her head closer to him. Hermione glanced up and seemed to know exactly what Draco wanted. She slowly opened her mouth and took the tip of his cock into her mouth. Draco let out a shaky breath as Hermione took to sucking lightly. His mind was lost in all of this. He just wanted the pleasure to keep going. Draco began to work his hips slowly, letting his cock work her mouth. He heard Hermione moan and Draco started to work his hips a bit faster. Hermione's hands came up and gripped Draco's hips as she kept her lips around his dick. Draco was caught off guard when Hermione even took control and started to work her mouth further over cock, taking it deeper. Hermione started to squeeze one of her tits as she worked her mouth over Draco. Draco gave a moan and tried to control his breathing. She was new at this but it was still so great. It felt amazing. It was perfect. Draco pulled his cock from Hermione and heard a slight whimper. She wanted it as badly as he did. Draco smirked at Hermione and kissed her roughly. He had her on her back his tongue was playing with hers. He was hard and ready. Draco felt Hermione wrap her legs around him and felt her pressing against him.

Draco needed this and needed it bad. Draco found himself pressing his cock against Hermione's entrance. She was ready for him. Draco broke the kiss and watched Hermione as he started to ease into her. Draco watched Hermione shut her eyes and bite her lip. He was being as careful with her as he could. Draco kissed her roughly and thrust completely into her. Draco held still as he felt Hermione buck up against him and give a whimper into their kiss. Hermione finally settled and Draco began to move slowly. He listened to Hermione breathing harder and moaning. Her fingers were running over his arms and down over his back. Her legs had found their way around his waist. Draco gave a growl as he began to work a bit faster into her. She was so tight and wet. She was amazing in every way known to man. Hermione began to work her hips against him. "Draco." Hermione gasped.

Draco found himself biting her neck and kissing over it. He began to move faster. Hermione had him in a tight grip and worked harder against him. God she was beautiful. He wanted this to last forever. He knew it wouldn't; nothing this good ever did. Hermione's breathing got faster and her moans louder. Draco felt her run her nails down over his back and gave a moan as he began thrusting faster. Hermione let out a scream of pleasure as her body shook and tightened. "Draco!" She managed to cry out. He gave a smirk as he let the feeling wash over him. Draco thrust harder into Hermione and found after a couple thrusts he had released himself in her. Draco collapsed on the side of her and tried to gain his breathing. Hermione started to kiss over his shoulder. Draco couldn't help but give a smile. This had been perfect.


End file.
